borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
A clan (一族, Ichizoku, Literally meaning: household, clan), in the loosest sense of the term, refers to a family or group of shinobi who form a basic unit of a shinobi village. A majority of these clans were mercenary military forces even before the First Shinobi World War. The Senju clan and Uchiha clan were the first known clans to have agreed to settle and form a shinobi village, facilitated by creating agreements with the daimyō of the land they inhabit. Many clans would follow the example of the Senju and the Uchiha, later establishing the Five Great Shinobi Countries as they are known today. Membership in a clan is usually determined by blood relations and genetics, which is vital in the usage of kekkei genkai and secret techniques. These attributes and abilities made many clans feared and renowned throughout many villages. While clans may be composed of many individuals and extended families, many clans mentioned and seen in the series were somewhat limited to a nuclear family. Aburame Clan Main article: Aburame Clan The Aburame Clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. Akimichi Clan Main article: Akimichi Clan The Akimichi Clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their bodyweight and size through the use of Yang Release. It has had fifteen family heads, with Chōza Akimichi being the fifteenth. Chōji Akimichi is slated to become the sixteenth head. Amagiri Clan Main article: Amagiri Clan The Amagiri Clan (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) is a clan that founded Yumegakure, and one of the three clans that hail from the village. Chinoike Clan Main article: Chinoike Clan The Chinoike clan (血之池一族, Chinoike Ichizoku) was a clan active during the Warring States Period. Fuma Clan Main article: Fūma Clan The Fūma Clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. Fuma Clan (Land of Sound) Main article: Fūma Clan (Land of Sound) The Fūma Clan (ふうま一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields, where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. The clan specialises in using chakra threads and also have a large number of shinobi trained in archery. It also has a number of hidden techniques, including the Curse Mandala. The clan split into two factions where some of their most powerful members were tricked by Orochimaru, who promised to restore their clan's status, and were used in his kinjutsu development experiments. The other faction became involved in criminal activity and were considered traitors by the rest of the clan. Hagoromo Clan Main article: Hagoromo Clan The Hagoromo Clan (羽衣一族, Hagoromo Ichizoku) is one of the earlier clans which existed during the war-torn era preceding the creation of the hidden villages. While not a great deal is known about them, they were one of the warring factions alongside the Uchiha clan to oppose the Senju clan in battle — an alliance that lead to Kawarama Senju's death, amongst many of his clansmen. Hatake Clan Main article: Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan (はたけ一族, Hatake Ichizoku) is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. Its only known members are renowned ninja: Konoha's White Fang (木ノ葉の白い牙, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba) Sakumo, and his son Copy Ninja Kakashi (コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi). The latter would later become the Sixth Hokage following the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Hirasaka Clan Main article: Hirasaka Clan The Hirasaka Clan (比良坂一族, Hirasaka Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure. Hoki Family Main article: Hōki Family The Hōki Family (ホウキ族, Hōki-zoku) is a matrilineal shinobi clan (and family) of medical-nin and information gatherers from Sunagakure, who originated and moved down to the village from Konohagakure. Hozuki Clan Main article: Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. Hyūga Clan Main article: Hyūga Clan The Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Iburi Clan Main article: Iburi Clan The Iburi Clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still be able to physically interact with the world around them. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Inuzuka Clan Main article: Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka Clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka Family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Jugo's Clan Main article: Jūgo's Clan This clan is an unnamed family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. Kagetsu Family Main article: Kagetsu Family The Kagetsu Family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. Kaguya Clan Main article: Kaguya Clan The Kaguya Clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendants of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. Kamizuru Clan Main article: Kamizuru Clan The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) was a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well-known and revered. Suzumebachi claims that the First Tsuchikage was a member of the clan. Kazekage Clan Main article: Kazekage Clan The Kazekage Clan is a shinobi clan from Sunagakure, that holds high influential authority in the village. Its true family name is unknown. Kedoin Clan Main article: Kedōin Clan The Kedōin Clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan led by Agari Kaisen. Kodon Clan Main article: Kodon Clan The Kodon Clan (虎呑一族, Kodon Ichizoku) is a clan of the Howling Wolf Village. They are able to make a medicinal form of saigenzai known as Kotarō within their bodies; although only Kodon can do this, it is not a kekkei genkai. They sell Kotarō at their store, Rengyōdō (連翹堂). Kohaku Clan Main article: Kohaku Clan The Kohaku Clan (Kohaku Ichizoku) was a shinobi clan that had a village near the border of the Land of Fire to that of Amegakure. This village was one of many villages that was attacked by Furido's 4-Man Team, and all villagers subsequently massacred. Kumanoi Clan Main article: Kumanoi Clan The Kumanoi Clan (熊胆一族, Kumanoi Ichizoku) was a clan of the Howling Wolf Village. They accidentally discovered blue fire powder while trying to find a medicine that would grant eternal youth. Kurama Clan Main article: Kurama Clan The Kurama Clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users, exclusive to the anime. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Lee Clan Main article: Lee Clan The Lee Clan (リー一族, Rī Ichizoku) is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. Nara Clan Main article: Nara Clan The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara Family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for their tending of deer, such as Rikumaru, and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. At least two of its members: Shikaku and his son Shikamaru are well known for their high-level intellects and served as advisors to the Hokage. After Shikaku's death, the clan is now headed by Shikamaru. Otsutsuki Clan Main article: Ōtsutsuki Clan The Ōtsutsuki clan (大筒木一族, Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku) is an ancient clan of extra-terrestrials. After part of the clan's arrival on Earth a millennium ago, the Ōtsutsuki began having a lasting influence on the human population, notably starting the history of shinobi. Rinha Clan Main article: Rinha Clan The Rinha Clan (Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists in medical ninjutsu. They have performed admirably in the past wars. A survivor named Malice was the best of the clan. Ryu Clan Main article: Ryū Clan The Ryū Clan (龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) was once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the Dragon Blade. Sarutobi Clan Main article: Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi Clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several renowned members who have held positions of high authority, including the Third Hokage; whose son, Asuma, held membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja, while his other child served directly under the Hokage along with their spouse as Anbu. All known members have also been devout observers of the Will of Fire. Sendo Clan Main article: Sendō Clan The Sendō Clan (仙道一族, Sendō Ichizoku) is a clan of the Howling Wolf Village led by Jiryū Sendō. After the village became neutral, the Sendō started selling saigenzai to the villagers, specifically its former shinobi. Senju Clan Main article: Senju Clan The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was one of the clans responsible for founding the first shinobi village: Konohagakure — the other being their rival Uchiha clan. Although the clan itself no longer appears to exist as a group, the Senju continue to influence Konoha's politics through their philosophy of the Will of Fire and the corresponding interpretation of the role of the Hokage position. Shiin Clan Main article: Shiin Clan The Shiin Clan was a small shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields, where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. Despite their size, they had high ideals. After Otogakure was founded, all the skilled members joined Otogakure. But when the requests from the daimyō stopped coming, their leader lost his reason to live and set sight for a gold mine. Shimura Clan Main article: Shimura Clan The Shimura Clan (志村一族, Shimura Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan from Konohagakure. Shirogane Clan Main article: Shirogane Clan The Shirogane Clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind. Taketori Clan Main article: Taketori Clan The Taketori Clan (竹取一族, Taketori Ichizoku) is a clan, presumably outside of Konohagakure. While not a great deal is known about them, this clan seems to have close connections to the Hyūga clan for political matters, according to Natsu Hyūga. Tenro Clan Main article: Tenrō Clan The Tenrō Clan (天狼一族, Tenrō Ichizoku) is a clan of shinobi that hail from Yumegakure. Tsuchigumo Clan Main article: Tsuchigumo Clan The Tsuchigumo Clan (土蜘蛛一族, Tsuchigumo Ichizoku) is a clan that formed a pact with the Third Hokage during the Third Shinobi World War. The clan's leader at that time, En no Gyōja, developed a technique that could wipe out an entire village. By terms of the pact with the Third Hokage, En no Gyōja declared the technique to be forbidden, in exchange for protection provided by Konoha in times of need. Uchiha Clan ''' Main article: Uchiha Clan The '''Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. After helping found Konoha decades ago, the Uchiha grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, culminating in most of their deaths during the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Few Uchiha now survive into the present day. Uzumaki Clan Main article: Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki Clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Since its disbandment, most of its known members reside in Konohagakure, with the Fifth and Seventh Hokage being descendants of the clan. Wagarashi Family Main article: Wagarashi Family The Wagarashi Family (ワガラシ一家, Wagarashi Ikka) is a clan in the Land of Tea. They are one of two clans who wants ownership over the Degarashi Port. Wasabi Family Main article: Wasabi Family The Wasabi Family (ワサビ一家, Wasabi Ikka) is a clan from the Land of Tea. They are one of two clans who want ownership over the Degarashi Port. Yamanaka Clan Main article: Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka Clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. Yota's Clan Main article: Yota's Clan This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather, which they used for their trades. Yotsuki Clan Main article: Yotsuki Clan The Yotsuki Clan (夜月一族, Yotsuki Ichizoku) is a clan from Kumogakure. During the First Raikage's reign they were given land in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning after swearing their loyalty to the village.13 In Taka's attempt to capture Killer B, they confront Kiyoi Yotsuki. When he proved unwilling to sell out his allies, Sasuke used genjutsu to make him reveal Killer B's location and identifying features. According to Kiyoi, the Yotsuki will never willingly sell out their comrades. Yuki Clan Main article: Yuki Clan The Yuki Clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety.14Category:Naruto Terms